A puro dolor
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva. Edward se fue y Charlie convencio a Bella de vivir con su madre; pero Edward no soporta mas la tristeza y la soledad asi que regresa al lado de Bell's pidiendo su perdon. Songfic


**A PURO DOLOR**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi imaginación. La canción, que da título a este fic, por su parte es interpretada por Gloria Sound By Four. Escúchenla mientras leen.

* * *

**Editado.** Viernes 24 de junio de 2011. Estoy editando estos one shots. En cuanto termine de hacerlo, les prometo subir capis de mis historias.

* * *

¿Diga? –Contesto una titubéate Bella el teléfono que repiqueteaba sin cesar.

Por favor soy yo, no cuelgues. –Decía una voz como campanillas, aunque claramente destrozada. Se que con mi partida te he hecho mucho daño, solamente te pido que escuches lo siguiente.

**Perdona si te estoy llamando ****en este momento,  
Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo,  
Aunque sea un instante ****tu respiración.**

Una lágrima escapo de los ojos de la castaña y observo detenidamente por la ventana de su habitación la cálida y estrellada noche bajo el cielo de Jacksonville, Florida. Soltó pesadamente un suspiro y solamente atino a pensar ¡Que el no esta allí! Y que aunque lo desea, el no volverá por ella y es entonces cuando no se explica el porque la esta llamando.

Piensa que esa llamada es producto de su imaginación y de estar extrañándolo constantemente; que el no esta allí que es una broma cruel del destino. Pues aun conserva en su mente grabadas como una marca de acero que se ha fundido en su piel cual hierro candente las palabras que el le dijo el día de su partida, el día que la dejo al pie del sendero, en el inicio del bosque. **Bella nos vamos, (**la castaña aun tenia la esperanza de que ella se iría con el**)** aun recuerda, aunque ahora con un poco menos de dolor como destrozo sus ilusiones **–Me refiero a mi familia y a mi **la castaña aun escucha esas frías palabras que el le dirigió. Aun sigue sin poder creerlo y titubeante aunque no lo desea recuerda que le pregunto **-¿Tu no me quieres? –No **fue la seca respuesta que le dio **–No me convienes Bella **esas palabras aun dolían; dolían mucho. Aun después de meses…

**Disculpa se que estoy violando,  
Nuestro juramento,**

Y tal como cae una cascada de agua helada recordó las palabras que le había dicho aquella tarde; la absurda promesa que le hizo para que se alejara de su lado; la promesa mas difícil de cumplir en toda su existencia; pues claramente recuerda como le pidió no hacerse daño así misma después de que el se alejara; después de su partida; pues el sabia que a ella le dolía su partida tanto como a el decirle esas palabras. En esos momentos se pregunto ¿Es posible morir de amor? ¿Es posible volver a sentir mas dolor que el de su partida? Recuerda la tonta excusa que le dio para justificar el pedirle que no se hiciera daño. **–Hazlo por Charlie Bella por tu padre el te necesita**; y le duele le duele en el alma (si es que tuviera) como el no cree tenerla recordar la promesa y se escucha así mismo aun diciéndola **TE HARE UNA PROMESA A CAMBIO: TE GARANTIZO QUE NO VOLVERAS A VERME. NO REGRESARE; NI VOLVERE A HACETE PASAR POR TODO ESTO. PODRAS RETOMAR TU VIDA SIN QUE YO INTERFIERA PARA NADA. SERA COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO.** Pero, ¿sabes? ahora me arrepiento de haberte hecho esa promesa…

**Se que estas con alguien, ****que no es el momento,**

¡No! ¡Basta! –casi gritaba al viento. A este punto, la castaña ya temblaba y las lágrimas que intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas se desbordaban lentamente sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus muy cristalizados ojos

-El solo es un amigo, -lo dijo con un deje de desesperación en su voz y como un intento de justificación. Y con la voz un tanto ahogada.

Resulta curioso, pues aunque los vampiros tienen un muy desarrollado sentido del oído el no capto sus palabras por estar sumido en su propio dolor.

**Pero hay algo urgente ****que decirte hoy.**

¡No!. ¡Por favor! , ¡Por favor! –Dijo sollozando la castaña, ya no me hagas más daño Edward, ya no me mientas más.

**Estoy muriendo, ****muriendo por verte,  
Agonizando, ****muy lento y muy fuerte.**

A este punto, la mujer ya suplicaba ¡Por favor! , decía temblando ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote!, no quiero tu lastima; siempre lo supe, siempre supe que no era lo suficientemente buena para ti; para alguien como tu, **se que no soy mas que una simple humana que llego a irrumpir en su mundo, en su vida.** Lo dijo casi sin fuerzas y con la voz completamente quebrada.

**Vida, ****devuélveme mis fantasías,  
Mis ganas de vivir la vida,  
Devuélveme el aire...**

Del otro lado de la línea se escucho un pesado suspiro por parte de el; y, aunque el no necesitaba el aire para respirar, tomo una inmensa bocanada del vital oxigeno pues de haber podido llorar él estaría haciéndolo pues se sentía fatal en ese momento…

**Cariño mío, ****sin ti yo me siento vacio,  
Las tardes son un laberinto,  
Y las noches me saben  
A puro dolor...**

Te juro que de verdad lo siento mi Bella, -Decía entrecortadamente la voz del otro lado de la línea. Que de verdad lo lamento, lamento haber dicho tan crueles palabras, que lamento haberte dejado. Porque yo, yo ¡TE… ella lo corto. Corto la frase que mas ansiaba oír de sus labios pues no tenia fuerzas para soportar oír aquello, no tenia el temple necesario para no derrumbarse…

¡No digas esas palabras! ¡No las digas porque se que no son verdad!, -dijo tajante la voz en la otra línea. pues tu me lo dijiste aquella tarde en el bosque. Me lo dijiste tan convencido de ti mismo que duele tanto saber que **¡QUE NO ME AMAS!** Esa es la única verdad.

**Quisiera decirte ****que hoy estoy de maravilla,  
Que no me ha afectado ****lo de tu partida,**

El tiempo pasa –dijo ella en un susurro. Y tomando fuerza continuo: y precisamente porque se que es imposible detenerlo o hacer que las manecillas del reloj giren en sentido contrario me prometí olvidarte. Gira el tiempo gira lentamente pues las manecillas han seguido su curso natural y han avanzado lenta y dolorosamente; y aunque me duela y me duela mucho, como una daga clavada en el corazón, seguirán avanzando siguiendo su curso natural. Y tú no estarás a mi lado y es probable que yo jamás vuelva a amar como te ame, como te amo y como te amare hasta el final de mis días. Aunque… -Perdona por decir te amo cuando se que tu no sientes lo mismo. Cuando se que solamente fui en tu vida un instante, un error, algo que jamás debió pasar.

Se que el tiempo no pasa igual para ti que para mi. Pues, de antemano se que un año para mi puede significar solamente un día en tu existencia y eso me lastima mucho pues no me siento capaz de olvidarte y de olvidar que a cada segundo se me va la vida. Que a cada segundo me vuelvo más vieja… y que tú conservaras tu eterna juventud y tu eterna belleza.

**Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol.**

Pero te pido lo mismo que tu me pediste a mi. No cometas una tontería, piensa en los demás; piensa en Carlisle y en Esme, piensa en Alice y en Jasper y en Rosalie y en Emmett, ellos te quieren y te necesitan.

¿Qué tonterías digo? Verdad. Si tú no me amas y no harías ninguna locura por mí…

No me busques más Edward, pues el tiempo es cruel-, Y no me cansare de repetirlo. Yo aun te amo, pero intento olvidarte. Déjame intentar reconstruir los trozos de vida que me dejaste. Déjame intentar reconstruir mi vida; una vida sin ti…

Te suplico, déjame intentarlo, aunque tengo la seguridad y la plena certeza de que jamás me olvidare de ti.

**Estoy muriendo, ****muriendo por verte,**

Te juro amor…, -repetía la voz a través del intercomunicador ¡Que no aguanto más!, que he estado viajando alrededor del mundo intentando olvidarte; intentando cumplir mi estúpida promesa, pero ya no me quedan fuerzas para luchar contra lo que siento; pues te juro que te amo.

**Agonizando ****muy lento y muy fuerte,**

Por favor, te suplico que me permitas volver a tu lado, déjame demostrarte que te amo.

**Vida, ****devuélveme mis fantasías,**

Déjame conquistarte y reavivar nuestras ilusiones; dime que aun no están perdidas.

**Mis ganas de vivir la vida,**

Porque sin ti no se vivir, la inmortalidad; mi inmortalidad no tiene sentido alguno.

**Devuélveme el aire...**

Porque se que eres mi razón, la razón que me permitirá continuar con esta existencia.

**Cariño mío, ****sin ti yo me siento vacio,**

Y no encuentro la forma de seguir viviendo sin tu aroma, y sin tus embriagadores besos.

**Las tardes son un laberinto**

Porque al llegar el crepúsculo no encuentro la forma de olvidarte. Pues a mi mente acuden las imágenes de ti; mi amor, recostada sobre mi pecho.

**Y las noches me saben,  
A puro dolor...**

Porque antes, esperaba cada noche para observarte al dormir, para poder escuchar de tus labios un Edward **¡Te amo!**

**Vida, ****devuélveme mis fantasías, **

**Mis ganas de vivir la vida, **

**Devuélveme el aire...**

Se que el tiempo no transcurre desigual para ti y para mi, estoy consciente de que el tiempo no da tregua alguna y que el tiempo que hemos perdido por mi necedad y mi estupidez no se repondrá; pero, por favor. Te suplico una oportunidad para amarte… ¡Basta! No digas nada mas **Te amo** –le respondió ella.

**Cariño mío, ****sin ti yo me siento vacio,**

Te amo Edward y nunca te olvidare ni te alejare de mi; porque eres la razón de mi vivir, porque quiero estar contigo por toda la eternidad sin importarme nada mas. –Decía ella a través del teléfono. Al fin se había dejado llevar por su fantasía. Por el deseo de querer que el estuviera a su lado.

**Las tardes son un laberinto**

Porque no te puedo encontrar, mi vida, mi alma, mi amor…

**Y las noches me saben,  
A puro dolor...**

¿Sabes? Dijo por fin rendida la castaña. Cada noche he dejado mí ventana abierta esperándote, esperando tu regreso; esperando que tú volvieras y escuchar de tus labios que todo ha sido un mal sueño y que nunca te fuiste de mi lado y que nunca me dejaras… porque al final tú siempre has sido lo que mas he deseado. Lo que amas he deseado y porque sin ti ya no habría oscuridad, deseando que volvieras.

**Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento,**

Te amo tonto vampiro, y te perdono.

**Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo,**

¿De verdad mi Bella? Le acabas de devolver el sentido a mi eternidad. Y como si fuese una suave brisa el llego hasta su balcón y la luna fue testigo de su amor y su perdón.

**Aunque sea un instante tu respiración**

Y con un beso sellaron su amor; tan eterno y tan infinito como la luz de las estrellas del universo que nunca se extingue.

* * *

**N.A. **Si se que están en Florida y que Edward no puede salir a la luz del sol; por eso escogí la noche para que la luna y las estrellas fueran testigos de su amor. Y si, Bella se alejo de Forks, intentando olvidar a Bella. Se supone que Edward si se fue pero no soporto mas la soledad y por eso regreso a buscar a Bella para pedirle perdón y pedirle regresar.

**N.A. 2 **Por cierto, el amigo que menciona lo dejo a su imaginación.

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? No se olviden dejar su review nuevamente.**

**Serena Princesita Hale **

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
